There is an ever increasing acceptance and use of infusion pumps for drug and medicament administration. However, there has developed a need for a light weight, small and portable syringe infusion pump that is battery operated which may be readily attached to or hung from an IV pole or used for ambulatory patients. Needless to say, this infusion pump should be safe and reliable for administering dosages over a wide range of dosage times without severe restriction as to syringe supplier or manufacturer while possessing ultimate simplicity of operation and economy of manufacture.